Through the Looking Glass
by Roseoptic
Summary: A wrath demon and a spirit of compassion find themselves thrown out of the Fade and bound together by binds stronger than fate. (demon!Cadashxspirit!Cole AU takes place in a modern!DA world)


The day (if there were days in the Fade) in the life of a Wrath demon was relatively simple. Unlike the more cunning demons like Pride and Lust, Wraths just wandered. Sometimes one of the other demons looped them into their plans but for the most part they just traveled the Fade. If they encountered a native of the Fade, they usually lashed out. If they encountered a dreamer, more interesting things happened. But, the Wrath demons weren't cunning or planning. They were reactionary.

One such Wrath demon was surprised to have its daily routine changed. A strange feeling tugged at the center of its chest pulling it off its route. The feeling pulling Wrath from its stewing, violent thoughts. It tried to shake the strange call off but found it couldn't. No matter how hard it tried to return to its previous thoughts, it found it couldn't. It couldn't even remember what it was thinking about. Had it been thinking about the Command spirit that had cut it off? The thought should have immediately made Wrath angry again but instead the thought passed and Wrath continued to wander forward. The Fade was thin, it realized. It was the first time it had noticed the Fade in a long time. The Fade was just a place where it existed, Wrath rarely thought about it at all. Wrath hardly thought about anything except dwelling in the burning feelings the smothered most of it's thoughts.

Stumbling forward, Wrath found that it could touch the Fade. It was a hole in the Fade? Wrath was no spirit of Wisdom. Suddenly anger welled up inside it. Was it trapped here? How dare something try to hold it! It pounded its burning, charred fists against the Fade. Then like smudging away fog on a mirror, Wrath found it could look out. That was the physical world! Vaguely, Wrath could remember one being in the physical world.

Wrath looked through and saw a human boy with fair hair, laying in a dirt pit. Holding its hand was a spirit? Wrath gnashed its hardened lava teeth! How dare that spirit get to enjoy that while she was trapped. What a selfish beast. Wrath wanted to smash its head against the Fade, to bring itself out while inflicting misery. Only barely did the Wrath demon register that it was a spirit of Compassion.

Trying to comfort the boy. Wrath could feel the life draining from the boy. The sand in the glass was all but up. There was more in the bottom than in the top. Bitterness swam inside what was left of the boy. "Why me?" He thought, "Why won't anyone come. I'm so scared. I'm so alone." These thoughts were smothered and tended to like wounds by Compassion.

Wrath sneered. What did Compassion know of loneliness of hurt. The boy had a right to be upset. He was dying, trapped and alone. He shouldn't be. He should be out there free. It wasn't right. He should be angry, resentful. Wrath pushed against the Fade, urged on by its own nature. Compassion felt it coming and recoiled against the Fade as if trying to mend the tear. But the Fade wasn't something that Compassion could mend like it tried to mend people. Wrath felt Compassion's touch ghost against it's burning form. It howled in anger then, then Wrath screamed.

Something happened. Wrath couldn't explain what. First it was touching the Fade, something it shouldn't be able to touch. Then it was seeing through the Fade, that wasn't so remarkable really. Then it was falling through the Fade which was remarkable. Wrath had never fallen into water, or what shadow of water existed in the Fade. But if it had, it would be like this. The fire that burned within it struggled to life against cold pressure. Everything spun and Wrath couldn't make heads or tails of up and down. It didn't know what was happening and everything was a blur. It was the first time in a long time, Wrath felt something but anger. It felt fear.

Then it was lying on something rough and uncomfortable. All around it was darkness then it realized its eyes were closed. "What am I, a Sloth demon?" It thought angrily, opening its eyes. The first thing it noticed was its body was different. Instead of its normal form it was now small with weird mounds of fat on its chest and weird soft wires in its head. "Human?" It muttered, "Female," it realized.

It- she, found that she could turn her head to observe her surroundings. She was right, they were in a pit. Crouched over next to the body of the dying or dead boy was another boy. This boy shared its face. "Compassion…" Wrath realized, its eyes narrowing. "How cute," Wrath thought, finding that she didn't mean the thought at all. A minute into the physical word and she had discovered sarcasm, "It took the boy's face." Her eyes flickered in her skull at the obnoxious thought.

Compassion rounded on her, "What did you do?!" It yelled in her face. Wrath stared up at it, blinking owlishly. For a compassion spirit it was rather angry, and rather human. It looked more solid than her. She couldn't see through it. Her hand snapped out and she was happy to see that though she wasn't solid she could touch him. She pushed him back and he stumbled.

"Get out of my face," she hissed, getting to her feet. She wobbled on her feet. She felt sick and she regretted moving instantly. Her body burned and it felt unnatural instead of natural like always. Her hair moved around her face fast, like a flickering fire. Everything around her was frightening. It was too different. Too real. When she called the floor to catch her, it refused. Wrath fell to her knees cursing.

Compassion sneered, "Go back to the Fade demon."

Wrath hissed, "Do I answer to sniveling Compassion spirits?" Her reply was weak. Wrath realized that she couldn't just go back to the Fade. Could demons even do that? Wrath could barely remember when the last time she came to the physical world.

Compassion started at her stumbling reply. Wrath turned away, her back to the spirit. She didn't want its' eyes on her. Then everything burning and aching in her boiled over. Wrath screamed, curling into a ball. Everything in her sight went red and the heat for the first time seemed to burn her. What was happening that her own fire should her hurt her? Then everything went black.


End file.
